Portable playards can include a changing table and bassinet accessories. The changing table and bassinet typically are suspended from the playard. When an infant in a playard, such as a playpen, needs a diaper change, the changing process can be hurried and disorganized. Diaper changing supplies, such as diapers, disposable wet wipes, baby powder, and diaper rash cream may be left by the child caregiver in the area of the playard, either underneath the playard or scattered around the playard, creating a disorganized appearance and a potentially hazardous area where the child plays and the child caregiver walks.
Organizers for a playard are known. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 429,929 to Benson illustrates an organizer for a playard. The organizer of Benson mounts to a playard and includes three adjacent open compartments. However, there is a need for an improved organizer for a playard that attaches to the playard and that includes compartments particularly suited to store and organize items needed to change a child's diaper, including wipes and diapers. There is also a need for an organizer that allows one-hand retrieval of the wipes and diapers.